Te odio por amarte
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Sakura se enfrenta a Sasuke ¿Que pasara despues? Es un SasuSaku...lo se, pesimo summary, pero no se me ocurria nada, dejen un review pliiis


Aqui les otro otro corto viejo mio que es SasuSaku

------

Era una noche de viento helado, corría por el bosque una persona, pero no se le podía ver quien era ya que llevaba una larga túnica color negro con gorro para ocultarle el cabello.

-No debo detenerme…-Se toca una herida que tenía en el hombro

-No vas a escapar-Escucha por sus alrededores

-No escapo!-Grito-_Necesito tiempo para curar mi herida…_

-Detente Sakura!

-Jamás Sasuke!-Concentrando su chakra en su mano

-Qué paso con el _kun_?

-Qué te importa?!-Al curar su herida, voltea rápidamente preparándose para atacar, peor para su sorpresa, Sasuke ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Lenta-Dijo mientras ponía sus manos a su espalda, como un policía a un ladrón.

Sakura solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esperando un golpe o Ninjutsu, pero en vez de eso, se sorprendió al sentir como le tiraba el gorro de la túnica hacía atrás para ver su cabello, que ahora estaba largo hasta la cintura y la hizo voltear para ver sus ojos color jade.

-Je…Como siempre, luces debil…

-No soy debil!-Le grito molesta. Concentra su chakra y logra liberarse del agarre y sin esperar un segundo más golpea el suelo causando un "terremoto"-Se escapo…_Es demasiado rápido…Debo pensar…Vamos Sakura!_-Agrego en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí estoy Sakura-Sasuke nuevamente aparece en su espalda y la ataca con su espada, rompiendo su túnica y lastimándole la espalda.

-Ah!-Cayó al suelo de frente. Hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero Sasuke se lo impide pisando su herida, dejándola quieta.

-No te muevas-Ordenó viendo como la chica temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de ira y tristeza a la vez.

-Te odio…-Murmuro

-Eso es lo que debiste hacer en un principio

-No entiendes…Te odio, te odio porque te amo. Te odio porque no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y sueños. Te odio porque no sales de mi corazón a pesar de todo…Quiero odiarte para dejar de amarte, pero solo logró odiarte por robarme el corazón, por no borrarte…Por amarte…Te amo Sasuke…_kun_

La chica cerró sus ojos por el cansancio, dolor y por los ataques de Sasuke. Él solo pudo verla ahí tirada, suspiro resignado y con mucho cuidado, la carga. Sonríe al sentirla liviana, al parecer, nada cambiara, no importa lo que haga o diga.

_-Eres mi molestia…Mi fastidio…No te quiero con nadie más…Eres mía Sakura…_-Dijo mientras desaparecía con Sakura en brazos.

Sakura abría sus ojos y notó que estaba en una habitación abandonada, bueno no tan abandona, ya que a pesar de estar algo vieja y como que si hace mucho tiempo que no vive nadie allí, la chimenea estaba encendida y la cama donde ella estaba, las sabanas estaban recien cambiadas.

-Esto me da mala espina

-Ya era hora, no? Duermes mucho…Y también roncas…

-Yo no ronco!-Grito molesta, ya se estaba pasando de la línea

-Acaso no te grabas?-Sonriendo de forma burlesca

-Basta Sasuke! Si me trajiste para burlarte, olvídalo!! No seré tu títere de diversión!-Dispuesta a irse

_Te odio…Odio esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa ganadora…Con verla me intimida, me deja a tu merced…Odio tus ojos negros, esa forma en la que me miras, como si te divirtiera el hecho de quererte, de burlarte de mí…Y también tu seriedad…Como si nada ni nadie te importara, no importa lo que digan…Odio tu boca, como se mueve para insultarme, molestarme o decir tus venganzas, como cada palabra me acorrala, me aprisiona a mirarte, a amarte…Odio esa sensación cuando me rozas con tus manos, aunque sean de forma violenta o cuando lo haces con un arma, no me importa…_

Sakura se levanta para poder irse, pero Sasuke, siendo más rápido, le bloqueo el paso. Antes de que la chica dijera algo, Sasuke la tomó de las mejillas con algo de violencia, tomándolas firmemente.

-Sueltame!-Ordenó

-Si solo te callaras un minuto…-Pidió algo fastidiado

-Por qué debería hacerte caso?!

-Sakura! Callate de una vez!!

-No lo are! Tú no me man…!-Se interrumpió al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Estaba sorprendida y confundida…Por qué?

_Yo te odio Sakura…Odio tu cabello rosa, tan liso, tan brilloso, me llama a gritos que lo toque, que lo enrede entre mis dedos…Tu sonrisa, tu risa tan fresca, tan delicada y fácil de romper si dices algo inadecuado…Tu cara de muñeca, de ángel, tan frágil que dan ganas de cuidarte al máximo para no romperte…_

-Qué haces? A qué juegas? Suéltame!

-Déjame hablar!

-Por favor…Suéltame…No digas nada…No sigas…No quiero seguir sufriendo…

-Por eso te pido que te calles y me dejes hablar-Soltándola

-Qué me vas a decir? Una mentira?

-Sakura…Te odio…

-Gracias por decir la verdad

-Déjame terminar…Odio tu cabello llamándome…Odio tu risa…Tu boca dulce, jugosa que me atrae…Te odio por amarte…

-Estas mintiendo-Tapándose los oídos mientras agachaba la cabeza

-No miento…-Tomando su barbilla para alzar su cabeza y así el color jade y azabache se cruzan-No sales de mi cabeza, tu voz siempre suena en mis oídos, mi boca desea tocar la tuya…Me atormenta no estar cerca de ti, el imaginarme que otro podría ganarme y obtenerte

-Deja de mentir…Solo lo dices para usarme como fabrica de pequeños Uchiha-Con voz suplicante…Tenía miedo de seguir sufriendo, de que todo sea un engaño, una burla-Quiero…Quiero creerte, pero…

-Creeme cuando te digo esto…_Te amo Sakura…Y estoy dispuesto a volver a la aldea para sufrir cualquier castigo con tal de estar contigo._

-Sasuke…kun…-Al sonrojarse levemente, pensó que el chico le decía la verdad

Sasuke enredo su mano libre con los cabellos rosa que lo volvían loco y de un tiron, la trajo hacia él, devorándola en un beso apasionado.


End file.
